Stupid Short Stories AKA The SSS
by ice888cream
Summary: Lucas Smith is a 15 year old boy that reads in the school library after school every day. Of course, he doesn't like it. He's a boy with many dreams, but they get crushed. Literally. His mom destroyed his iPhone, which had a video game making app. Lucas is determined to get his life back...He probably won't. What happens when he is forced to read the book series PJO to 3 year olds?
1. Prolouge

Perhaps this will explain how it all started…

"Once upon a time, um… There was a...floating pink cheese ball. So it was pink and stuff… yeah… one day… Er… what do I say? Oh right, I remember now. Okay, so one day, it grew big and fat, so nobody liked it anymore. His friends left him for a better and skinnier pink cheese ball. He was so mad that he grew bigger and bigger and bigger until one day, he exploded. The world exploded along with him. Everybody died, and no one survived. MUAHAHAHA!"

The kids looked at me weirdly. Then, they burst out into tears. "WAHHHH!"

"Ok, ok, geez! The people of Earth escaped and lived in Jupiter happily ever after. Happy?"

The kids in the room clapped and smiled. The adult chaperone cheered. "Lucas, you're hired to read to the children next time too!" She said cheerfully.

"W-What!? I just read to them so that I could get some money for a new phone!" I shrieked.

"WELL TOO BAD!" She roared. "You're coming here no matter what! Or else you're grounded!"

"MOM!?"

End of story.

After that situation occurred, I realized something. Never volunteer to read something to kids. And, never get fooled by your mom's clever disguise. Especially when the only thing that she did was out a wig on her.


	2. Hardcover?

**A/N OK, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Warning: It's really really short! Like 100 words short! For warrior cat fans: There's also a really important author's note at the end, so make sure you check it out!**

Lucas's Pov

I grumbled as I made my way to the library. "Stupid…Stupid…Stupid….Grr…" When I entered the library, I slammed The Lightning Thief onto the table.

"Kindergarteners are never going to understand even a word in this book! Ugh!" My mother looked at me crossly. "If you read this book to the kindergarteners, I'll buy you another phone."

I immediately lit up. "Really!?" I exclaimed. My mom nodded. "Yep!" I snatched for the book eagerly.

As fast as lightning, my mom grabbed the book. "Not yet! The book has to be hardcover!" I gaped at her. "What? Why? It doesn't even make a difference!"

My mom stuck her nose up in the air. "It makes a difference to me! Now, off you go!"

"DAMMIT!"

**_FOR WARRIOR CAT FANS!_**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**_PLEASE READ!_**

**A/N: Sorry about the really, really, short chapter, but I don't really have a lot of free time on my hands. Or, maybe I just can't come up with many ideas. Anyways. Here's my really important note: Ok, so I'm making a new story for Warrior Cats called The Chemistry of Hate. I'll get straight to the point. I need OC's for it. Here's the summary for it. **

** He's half-clan. She's half-rogue. They are both often ignored and shunned by many of their clanmates because of their roots. Despite the things they have in common, they absolutely hate each other. But when they get stuck in a life or death situation, will they choose to cooperate with each other and help each other survive? Or will they fight and eventually kill off their whole clan?**

** Important things you need to know before you submit an OC(s): ****_The first two apprentices with opposite genders submitted by two separate users will be the two main characters._**** You can submit as many OC's as you want, but you may only submit one cat to be one of the two main characters. I will not accept cats with names where the prefixes are River, Wind, Thunder, or Shadow. I will not accept cats with names such as Hammerbrain, Doorfur, Turkeybreath, or Flamingoface. I also will not accept cats with unnatural fur or eye colors. ****_I CAN KILL CATS IF I WANT! BEWARE!_**

**Example of an "Application Form":**

**Name: Shadepaw**

**Future Warrior or Medicine Cat Name (If needed): Shadestream**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 7 moons**

**Clan (If you want your cat to be a main character or mentioned quite often, they will have to be in RiverClan): RiverClan**

**Rank: Apprentice**

**Appearance: light gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes**

**Personality: kind, quick-witted**

**Main Character/Not Main Character: Main Character**

**Additional Info: Her favorite prey is mice, despite the fact she is in RiverClan**

**Thanks! Bye!**


End file.
